Elsword (Knight Emperor Path)
Summary Elsword has always been a strong willed Knight. He never gave up, always trying to become stronger. Improving his skills like never before, he began to create new ways of fighting with his sword with more speed. After being trained by the people of Elder, he became known as the mighty Sword Knight. As soon as Elsword arrived in Velder, he began to train his swordsmanship skills once more. Being trained by Vanessa, Elsword grew stronger than ever before. Soon the other knights in Velder started to respect him, and he was appointed Lord Knight. No longer obsessed with 'catching up with his sister', Elsword now walks his own path while shouldering everyone's expectations as the Knight of Elrios. Elsword never gave up, even in difficult situations, as he overcame many trials to become stronger. To be closer to his sister, Elsword became a Knight of Velder, eventually working up the ranks to become Lord Knight, the strongest of the knights. But he was discouraged when he met his sister again and realized that Elesis had also become stronger. His lack of confidence influenced his decision to sacrifice himself in the end. However, when his friends did everything they could to save him, he realized the importance of friendship and decided to believe in himself, just like his friends believe in him. Elsword no longer chases the shadow of his sister but finds his own future to walk towards with everyone he cherishes. "We will never lose, we'll just get back up every time!" Elsword will now leave his own mark on history, forging a new path with his hands every step of the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely''' 7-A''' | 6-B, likely High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Elsword Origin: Elsword Gender: Male Age: 15 | 16 | 18 Classification: Human, Sword Knight | Lord Knight | Knight Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Martial Arts (with Kick), Status Effect Inducement, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation (with Mortal Blow), Acrobatics, Statistics Reduction (Fog of Death, Armor Break, etc), Fire Manipulation, Body Control (with Iron Body), Magic, Limited Energy Manipulation (Can create swords of energy), Wind Manipulation (with Sandstorm and Windmill), Limited Sand Manipulation (with Sandstorm), Limited Attack Reflection (with Counter), Damage Boost, Awakened Power, Perception Manipulation (with God of War, Elsword can "focus on battle"), Aura (with Grand Cross and Illipia's Aura), Explosion Manipulation (with Absolute Judgement), Empowerment (From damage and debuffs), Regeneration (Mid-Low) (with Illipia's Aura), Lightning Manipulation (with Lightning Chain and Thunderstorm), Summoning (El's Aspiration), Soul Manipulation (with Soul Harvest and Haunting Spirit), Intangibility, possibly Invincibility (with Elrian Clock and Obtenebration), Shockwave Creation (with Sonic Blade), Absorption (with Drain), Fear Manipulation (Gigantic Slash stuns with killing intent) Attack Potency: City level+, likely Mountain level (Can fight and defeat opponents who can destroy entire cities and the Leviathan, a monster that's as big as a mountain) | Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (can defeat Solace, who can create a country-sized pocket reality. Elsword also possesses the entire energy of the El, which is more than enough to annihilate the supercontinent of Elrios) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Scales up from Lord Knight, possibly to the same extent as the scale between Sword Knight and Lord Knight) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning and fight people who can do the same) | Speed of Light (Can fight Solace, who can attack as fast as light) | At least Speed of Light, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class, likely Mountain Class | Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Mulit-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: City level+, likely Mountain level (Comparable to the rest of the El Party) | Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from beings that can harm the El Party) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: High (Strong willed, never gives up, always tries to get stronger) | Higher (Focuses on sword training and martial skills more so that most other fighters in the verse) | Very High (Surpasses almost every other knight in the verse, including his previous forms by a vast amount) Range: Extended melee distance, several meters with certain skills Standard Equipment: Great Sword and projected weapons | Same | Same Intelligence: Average (While not academically intellegent, has received formal knight training from the people of Elder) | High (Was personally trained by a sword master, Vanessa, and is respected by all other knights) | Very High (His knowledge of swordsmanship, technique, and knighthood far surpass almost every fighter in the verse) Weaknesses: Slightly hot-headed, brash and abrasive | No longer hot-headed, but tends to thrown himself in the way of danger to protect people | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiral Blast:' Swing your sword widely and stun the target, then focus your sword to create a wave of energy. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Mortal Blow:' Rapidly smash the ground to cause rocks to shoot up. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Impact Smash:' Dive from midair and attack nearby enemies. (Can only be activated in midair) (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Double Slash:' Strike enemies with a stunning slash then finish them off with a final slash. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Kick:' Kick enemies and reduce their Knockdown rate. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Armor Break:' Break your enemy's armor to reduce defense for a short time. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Knighthood:' (Passive) Show your proficiency as an elite knight. All Skill Damage increased and MP recovery when attacking increased. Also, all magical skill damage will be converted to physical damage. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) *'Iron Body:' (Passive) Strengthen Iron Body skill. (Available as a Sword Knight and higher) Body - Guard **Iron Body's Damage Reduction function is applied to the entire party. *'Gigantic Slash:' You stun the enemy with killing intent and follow it up with multiple blows. (El Shard required) (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Armageddon Blade:' Call forth a massive blade to extend your attacks for a limited time. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Shoulder Tackle:' Rush ahead and tackle hard. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Sandstorm:' Generate a strong tornado of sand that decreases the enemies' accuracy. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Windmill:' Spin in a furious whirlwind attack while being in Super Armor. Hold the skill key to maintain longer spinning while consuming MP. You can control yourself while using the skill with the arrow keys. You also draw in enemies towards you. (Can also be activated in midair) (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Vertical Slash:' Hold the sword properly and swing forward with full power. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Sonic Blade:' Create a circular shockwave by quickly swinging your sword. Enemies hit by the shockwave will be stunned. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Rolling Smash:' Execute an acrobatic roll with your sword. (Super Armor status) (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Counter Attack:' Block forward and counter attacks. Only regular melee attacks can be reflected.Reflect damage depends on the opponent's attack power. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Wind Slicer:' (Passive) Adds a chance to create bonus wind attacks while attacking.When wind attacks proc, cooldown for special active skills decrease. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Warrior Physique:' (Passive) Reduces damage taken and increases maximum HP. (Available as a Lord Knight and higher) *'Counter Patience:' (Passive) Increases damage when debuffed. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Sonic Blade: Crescent:' Perform the Sonic Blade skill vertically. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Imperial Crusher:' Pull out a giant blade and swing it twice. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Grand Cross:' Apply sword aura into the ground to blow up the area. Can charge while skill key is being held, increasing explosion range and damage per charge. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Power Smash:' Deliver a heavy slash. (Super Armor on use) (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Awakened Will: Lord Knight:' (Passive) Increase Max MP, and increase defense when attacked 5 times. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Awakened One:' (Passive) Enhances the body even further. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'God of War:' (Passive) Focus on the battle to effectively use your power. (Available as a Transcended Lord Knight and higher) *'Absolute Judgement:' Use all the El energy you've gain during the journey in one explosive strike that annihilates all enemies on the battlefield. (Requires 1 El Essence) (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Persistence:' (Passive) Wait for the opportune moment of victory with patience. When attacked/attacking, Persistence buff will activate. The lower the HP, the more Defense will be increased. When attacking with commands, decrease enemy defense with a certain chance. When there are 2 or more enemies nearby, activate Dignity buff that increases critical and maximize. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Battle Ready:' (Passive) Even while resting, always be ready for battle. Being at rest for 1 sec. or longer will activate Ready buff. Released when moving. Ready buff will recover HP and MP per certain duration and decrease cooldown for 1 random skill equipped in the skill slots. (Excluding Hyperactive/Extreme Heavenly Love) When going into battle after the Ready buff applies, first strike does more damage and first skill's MP cost decrease. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Force Mortal Blow (A):' Rapidly smash the ground multiple times and cause rocks to shoot up. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Double Slash (A):' Swing the sword to create a powerful sword aura that strikes the enemies multiple times. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Sandstorm (A):' Generate a strong tornado that disorients enemies then deliver a powerful strike. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Sonic Blade (A):' Swing your sword even faster creating a stronger shockwave. The sword will have the remaining energy from the shockwave for a short duration of time that may stun enemies. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Armor Break (A):' Break your enemies armor to reduce defense for a certain duration.Enemies hit will be enraged, and have increased Attack Power for a certain duration. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Armageddon Blade (A):' Call forth a massive blade to extend your attacks for a limited time. (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Force Windmill (A):' Spin in a furious whirlwind attack while being in Super Armor. Hold the skill key to maintain longer spinning while consuming MP. You can control yourself while using the skill with the arrow keys. A small storm will form and attack enemies in the direction you are facing. (Can also be activated in midair) (Available as a Knight Emperor) (1.15x stronger) *'Eroding Energy:' (Passive) Increases Max MP. When out of combat, recovers MP over time, but drains HP. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Get Greedy:' (Passive) Increases Drop Rate. Additionally increases drop rate based on combat power. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Head Hunter:' (Passive) Decrease overall Physical/Magical Attack Power, but damage towards boss monsters increases in proportion to the overall damage lost. (Physical/Magical Attack Power decrease also effects PvP) (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Illipia's Aura:' (Passive) Max HP is increased and a certain amount of HP is recovered per second while you are not engaged in battle. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Indomitable Will:' (Passive) When your remaining HP is lower that a certain amount, all attacks will become critical attacks. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Lightning Chain:' (Passive) Lightning is charged every second while not engaged in combat. After maximum charge, the next successful attack will shoot a chain of lightning that will hit nearby enemies. Damage decreases per hit. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Remaining El's Aspiration:' (Passive) When Attacking, summon the El's Aspiration (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Drain:' Absorb HP from the closest enemy within a certain range ahead. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Haunting Spirit:' Launch an evil spirit towards the nearest enemy. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Hyper Acceleration:' Movement Speed and Jump Speed will increase by a great amount for a short duration. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Obtenebration:' Cannot dash for a short duration, but can move past enemies in an invincible state with much higher Movement Speed. This skill cancels when you initiate attack. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Soul Harvest:' Sacrifice a nearby regular monster to recover mana. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Thunderstorm:' Summons a lightning bolt. Enemies hit are stunned for 2 seconds. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Elrian Clock:' Become invincible but immobile while using this skill. (Available as a Knight Emperor) *'Fog of Death:' When using, slows enemies within a certain range, and deals damage continuously. (Available as a Knight Emperor) Key: Sword Knight | Lord Knight/Transcendence |''' Knight Emperor''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Video Game Characters Category:Elsword Category:VS Battles Series Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sand Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users